


A Shocking Surprise

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Sex, Strap-Ons, Surprise Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend their first night as a married couple togetherorthe one where Alex and Maggie find a strap on and have a little fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt for Little Did She Know: Alex and Maggie find sex toys (preferably strap-ons) at the place where Kara dropped them off for their honeymoon. They don't know who arranged for the toys to be there, which is a little mortifying to think about, but they're still gonna make excellent use of them during their week off.]

The group danced and drank and goofed off on the beach until they saw the sun start to rise in the morning. When they were finally ready to call it a night, Kara flew the newly-weds off to their surprise honeymoon, which they hadn't been planning on taking. She flew them to a secluded resort in the Caribbean, telling them they'd better stay there and enjoy themselves until she came to get them in a week. 

"Oh I think we'll find a way to enjoy ourselves," Maggie said, winking at Alex and pulling her towards the bed. 

"Too much info! Too much info!" Kara yelled, covering her ears, and quickly flying out the window. 

"That will never get old." Alex giggled, pulling Maggie down on top of her, excited to have Maggie all to herself for the next week, and even more excited to spend the rest of her life with her perfect bride.

\----

When Alex fell back onto the bed, she hit her head on a box they hadn't noticed laying in front of the pillows.

"Ow! What the-" Alex exclaimed, turning her head to look at the box.

Maggie crawled off of Alex and picked up the box. It was no bigger than a shoebox, with a ribbon wrapped around it and a big bow on top.

"A wedding present maybe?" Maggie asked.

"I guess so... but from who? We told everyone we didn't want anything. Though I suppose we weren't going to take a honeymoon and here we are so... Maybe there's a card on the inside! Open it!"

Maggie tore the bow off and opened the box. She gasped and turned red at the contents. 

"What is it Mags? Let me see!"

Maggie didn't speak, but instead pulled a bright pink strap on with a harness out of the box. 

"Oh...my...god..."

"Yeah..."

"Who would've...?"

"I dunno...."

"Is there anything else in the box, Maggie?"

"No, I don't think- oh wait, there's something written on the bottom."

"Well...?"

"For a lovely bride, and her perfect wife, this woman with whom you'll share your life, this gifts for you, so use it soon, and please enjoy your honeymoon."

"Well that's quite the poem to stick in a box with a strap on..."

"It doesn't say who it's from."

"Does it matter as this point? We're obviously going to use it since we didn't pack our own bags and Kara obviously wasn't to pack our toys for us... oh god, what if it's from Kara?! What if she didn't want to touch the toys we have in the closet so she went and bought a new one? She's overheard us more than enough times to know how much we love fucking with a strap on..."

"Like you said babe, does it matter? We're gonna use it regardless, so how about you stop thinking about your sister while I go clean this and get ready?"

"Sounds perfect Mags."

When Maggie disappeared into the bathroom, Alex decided to have a little fun herself. She stripped her clothes off and wrapped the ribbon from the box around herself, placing the large bow on her chest, just barely covering her nipples. She positioned herself on the bed so Maggie would have a perfect view when she came out of the bathroom.

Maggie had been anxious to get Alex alone all day. She was overjoyed that they were married, but a wedding means being surrounded by people all day, and the pool of heat gathering between her legs had been growing all day, only to be increased exponentially when they found the strap on. She wanted to get things moving pretty quickly, so instead of slipping the strap on underneath her clothing, she stripped naked so the only thing she was wearing was a bright pink hard on. 

When Maggie opened the bathroom door and they saw each other, they both started giggling.

"I know we've been awake for like 24 hours and I've probably had a little too much champagne, but you look ridiculous." Alex laughed. "It's just so pink... and it's just hanging there... and it looks so weird..."

"You're one to talk, ms. come-unwrap-me-like-a-present!" Maggie laughed back, "that bow doesn't cover anything!"

"We are totally drunk and exhausted right now... how many glasses of champagne did you have?"

"I don't remember... but maybe we're just high on life?" Maggie suggested. "Maybe we're just so happy to be married that we've gone crazy!"

"Oh, I don't care why we've gone crazy, just get over here and fuck me already! Even though you look ridiculous you're still really hot and I'm really turned on, so please? Come make your wife scream in pleasure?"

"Mmm, my wife..." Maggie said, strolling towards the bed, "I like the sound of that."

Maggie practically jumped onto the bed, pulling the ribbon off of Alex and pinning her to the bed, the strap on pushing against their stomachs where it rested in between them. Their kiss was messy, but passionate, relaying all the emotions this perfect day had brought them. They let their hands wander, gently caressing every inch of skin they could find. Maggie's hand found it's way to Alex centre.

"You're so wet for me babe," Maggie said, lightly running her fingers through Alex's folds. 

"I've been like this all day, Mags, just waiting for the moment we were alone. It's all because of you. It's always you."

Maggie took the tip of the dildo and ran it across Alex's entrance, getting it wet and running it over her clit. When Alex started squirming with impatience, Maggie finally moved to her entrance and gently pushed into her.

"Oh my god Maggie. You feel so good inside me." 

Maggie started thrusting into Alex, her movements slow and steady to begin.

"Is this good, Al? Colour?"

"Green, Mags. So fucking green."

Maggie sped up her motions, going deeper and faster, the end of the dildo putting the perfect amount of pressure on her clit every time their hips met. Alex was moaning loudly and Maggie was so close to release when she heard Alex start to speak.

"Y-yellow-" Alex gasped.

Maggie stopped moving, the strap on still buried deep within Alex. 

"What is it babygirl? Did I hurt you?" Maggie supported herself on one elbow and brought the other hand to Alex's face.

"No, Mags, no, I'm just not getting anything out of this position. I mean, it feels great, and I know you're close, and I love being able to make you come, but I dunno, I guess maybe cause it's a new toy it's not hitting the places I'm expecting it to? And I want to come with you... maybe it's silly, but it's our first time as a married couple-"

"Hey, no, Alex, nothing you want in the bedroom will ever be silly. You got that?" Alex nodded. "If you want to come with me for our first time as a married couple, then I'm going to hold off my own orgasm and fuck you until you're shaking and begging for release, and we're going to come together, and it will be wonderful, and hot, and perfect, because it's what you want."

"Thank you, Maggie. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well you're stuck with me now..."

"I'd rather be stuck with you than anywhere else."

"How do you want to do this Al? What position do you think will work for you?"

"Hmm, uh, I dunno... maybe we could try me on top, riding you?"

Maggie pulled out of Alex so they could switch places, Alex hissing slightly at the sudden movement. 

"Oh I'm sorry babe," Maggie whispered.

"No, it's ok, I'm just a little sensitive," Alex replied as she rolled over onto her knees. 

Alex situated herself over Maggie's waist, and gently lowered herself down. She started moving, her hips meeting flush with Maggie's with every thrust. 

"Is this better babe?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, oh god, yes, Maggie, this is perfect." 

Alex sped up, screaming Maggie's name, moaning in complete ecstasy. 

As much as Maggie loved seeing Alex above her, the way Alex was moving was hardly putting any pressure on clit. When she noticed Alex was getting close, and she wasn't close herself anymore, she figured she should tell Alex.

"Alex, yellow, babe." 

Alex stopped moving and pulled herself off of the strap on. She sat down on Maggie's thighs. 

"What's wrong Mags?"

"I'm sorry, now I'm not getting anything out of this. I really hate to pull you out when you're so close, but you wanted for us to come together, and you were so close but I wasn't so... yeah... here we are..."

Alex moved to undo the harness and pulled the strap on off of Maggie.

"Maybe this toy just isn't for us..."

Alex adjusted herself so one of her thighs was pressing against Maggie warm centre, and pushed her own against Maggie's leg, finding the perfect amount of friction she could always count on. 

"Maybe we just need to stick to the basics this week."

Maggie matched Alex's movements above her so that her clit was rubbing against Alex's thigh.

"Basics sounds good to me," Maggie said, pulling Alex in tightly against her, finding her lips with her own.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach the edge this time, both having had an orgasm ripped away from them after being so close. 

"Oh- oh Maggie- I'm gonna come- I'm gonna..."

"Me too, baby, me too. Come for me Alex, let go for me, I'm right here."

Alex let out a scream as she came, one that they would later get a noise complaint for, and pressed her head into Maggie's chest. Maggie came quietly, holding Alex tightly against her. When they both stopped shaking, Alex didn't bother moving off of Maggie. She knew that Maggie liked feeling the weight of her on top of her after she came. It made her feel extra connected to Alex, her body weight somehow offering Maggie an extra sense of closeness. Alex didn't understand it. When she was on the bottom it made her feel trapped if Maggie didn't move, but Maggie liked it, so Alex stayed put. 

They laid in the quiet for a few minutes, Alex peppering Maggie's neck and chest with light kisses, Maggie running her hands up and down Alex's back, their legs completely intertwined. Eventually Alex broke the silence. 

"Oh my god, that was totally worth the wait."

"Yeah... yeah it was."

"So, we have a whole week here together, just us..."

"Uh huh..."

"And I don't know about you, but I'm definitely thinking that I would like to be wearing clothes as little as possible this week." 

"Are you suggesting an entire week of sex, Danvers?" Maggie asked. 

"I certainly am, Danvers," Alex replied, making Maggie laugh at the use of her new last name. "But, it doesn't have to be all sex. I mean, cuddling is good too, and we have to eat at some point so maybe ordering some room service."

"A whole week with your body? I think I can manage." Maggie smirked. 

"A whole week? Try a whole life... you're not getting rid of me that easy." 

"A whole life sounds even better." 

They spent the whole week cuddling, and making love, and they only put clothes on when one of them had to answer the door for room service. It was the perfect week for the beginning of a perfect life together. A life filled with love and with family, a life full of a happiness that neither of them had known was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto for this series or just in general!
> 
> if you liked it leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
